


[Taking suggestions for titles in the comment section]

by ko_writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopefully it will be mainly fluff, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft was born with lower limb paralysis.</p><p>He has always needed his wheelchair, and that probably won't change; but that's fine, because he's used to it. Of course, he would have liked to run around like other children, reach things off shelves when Sherlock pestered him, or just appear society's warped concept of "normal"; but he doesn't really care. </p><p>Here are some of the more memorable moments of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Taking suggestions for titles in the comment section]

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I just wrote it. Gen so far, but I am a huge Mystrade shipper so later chapters may stray into that territory.
> 
> Chapters may not end up in chronological order.

   Mycroft is the normal age of four when his parents enroll him in primary school. It's not... unpleasant. Not much. Well... It's not awful, really.

   State of the art outside play facilities... that he can't actually use.

   Kind teachers... That introduced him then used the phrase "just because he's different". He politely ordered her never to use that sentence _again_ and rolled away, taking the opportunity to cuss her out in his, right now limited, French. His parents will be hearing about that.

   He had his wheelchair painted especially? Yes. Yes, that's an acceptable 'pro' in his list; he loves the emerald green paint job it received, glad he didn't go for 'racing car red'. Ugh, how tacky.

   Children to talk to... No. They're all idiots. One of them asked him to stand up and give them ago. He explained, in his newly-found patronising tone, in words of one syllable, that he was unable to do that. The insolent child still ran to the teacher crying "miss, miss; Mycie won't let me play in his chair!" God he hates that name. "It's _Mycroft_ ," he corrects, voice insultingly slow. The teacher explains that he can't move or feel his legs, the child still holds a grudge.

   Oh well, he doesn't have much longer with them; he's already passed their level. Thank God!


End file.
